Fullmetal Alchemist :The secret love (chapter one)
by Otaku1232123
Summary: this is the full one of the one i posted before. that was a test to see if anyone liked it and i got a request for it to continue. That was just a quick one but im posting the chapter-by-chapter one now and this is the first one hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is the real story. the other one was for fun and i did it off the top of my head.

* * *

"ED" Al gasped as the car sank "Yes" Ed said while trying to break the door with his arm. "I have to tell you something important." Al managed to gasp as the icy water. Before Ed asks him what it is he manages to break the door open. "Hurry Al" Ed yelled as he swam out of the fast sinking car, and Al fallows. "Alphonse! Alphonse!" Edward yells. Ed hears a gasp and turns around to his little brother. "Edward" Al says happily. "Are you okay Alphonse?" Ed says in a soft "Im fine Nii-san" Al says swimming to Ed. "Hey Ed" Al says sheepishly now only a foot away Ed. "Yes Al" He says as he floats. "I almost lost you." Al says to Ed. "Are you kidding? I almost lost you to, this is the second time. I dont want to lose you." Ed says as Al blushes. "Now what did you want to tell me?" Ed asks. "Well you see I..." Al starts nervisly. "Say it Al please." Ed says, flashing a small smile, then Al blushes more. "I umm..." Then Al is interrupted by a mans voice. "Hey are you two okay?" The man yells to the boys. "Yeah we are fine." Ed yells. Then grabbing Als shaking arm and helps him swim to the shore. "Im so sorry, my break line broke when i was driving down that hill. I'll buy you a new car if you would like." The man tells Ed as he helps the boys out of the water.

"It's okay, can you buy us a cab home please? We wont press charges a car would be nice tho." Ed says "Okay hears the money for the cab. Are you sure all you want is a car?" The man asks nervisly. "Ya its fine" Ed says as al rings his jacket out on the snow. "We have to go" Ed says grabbing Eds arm. "Nii-san wait." Al says fallowing Ed to the payphone. "We need to get home. I'll call the cab company so wait hear." Ed says as he shivers from the cold. *in Als head* Well i hope i can tell him now. I really love him more than a brother. I hope he loves me too. "Alphonse, the cab will be here soon. I hope you are okay." Ed says as he wipes some water off Al's face, Al blushes from eds soft touch. Al then pulls Ed to him and hugs him. "Al are you sure you are okay?" Ed asks. "Yes, now i know how it feels to almost lose someone they love." Al says almost crying.

"Hey!" The cab driver yells."Lets go Al." Ed says "32 Maple Lane please" Ed says getting into the cab. "Why are you boys wet?" the driver asks "No reason" Ed reply's as he rests his body on Al. "Nii-san?" Al says as his stomach growns. "I'll make us some ramen when we get home" Ed says says as he closes his eyes to rest after that amazing event. "It's okay Nii-san" Alphonse says to his now sleeping brother. "ACHOO! oh great" Al says as they pull up to the house. "Heres the money." Al gives the money to the man. "Ed" Al says and is answered with a hmm from Ed. Al picks Ed up from the car. "Lets go brother." Al says carrying Ed tword the house and kisses his forehead. "Hey Al" Ed wisperes as he shiveres from the cold. "Nii-san you fell asleep. Im bringing you to bed you need to change your cloths." Al says softly as he walks into the house. "To tired, can you change me Al?" Ed says still half asleep. "S-sure." Al stutters as he places him on the bed to grab some clean, dry cloths. Al walks to the bed and strips Eds shirt and pants off. Then his boxers. Quickly Al grabs the clean ones and pulls them on Ed's cold body. Ed wimpers in his sleep a wimper of happyness excapes Eds cold blue lips. "Oh" Ed says quietly as Al pulls his bed pants on. then his shirt.

Ed wimpers another happy wine. "Oh Ed, I wonder whats going through your head." Al says lightly as he places a soft kiss at the nap of Eds neck. Light eanough to know he did it but soft eanough to make sure He didnt wake Ed. Just Al knowing he did it made him happy. "Oh Al" Ed says in a mumbled tone. Al stops in his tracks." Alphonse, I...I..." Ed continues in this sleepy state. "Love you"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

* * *

Al was in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "He loves me!" Al said over and over in a whisper. Al runs around the kitchen grabbing ingredients to make cream puffs. "Alphonse" Ed moans. This time he was awake and walking into the kitchen. "Ed" Al says happily. "You cant be in hear silly, I'm making a surprise for you" Al says happily. Then remembers Ed didn't know Al knew the truth. "Can i have some cereal?" Ed asks in a sleepy voice. "I'm making you a suprise breakfast so no" Al says in protest to his brothers request. "go lay back down, sleep for five more minutes." Al says knowing Ed would sleep for another hour. "Ok" Ed says as he walks back into there room. As Ed climbes in bed he hears Al whisper to himself. He couldnt make out what the words as his eyes grew heavier.

In the other room, Alphonse mixes the ingredients into a bowl and sticks the small rolls in the oven. "I need to make the cream." Al says quietly to himself, he runs around being careful not to give away that it is made with milk. "Al" Ed moans quietly again. Al walks into the bedroom to see Ed passed out with Al's pillow on his chest. "Oh Ed" Al says with a blush burning his face. *DING* "My puffs!" Al says as he runs to the kitchen. "Oh good, they arn't burnt" Al says as he pulls them out of the oven and places them into the freezer. Al whips up the cream and pulls the now cool puffs out of the oven. "Got to hurry, i still need to make pancakes." Al says to himself as he fills the puffs. Then he starts to make the batter then splatters it on the stove. "Al, are you making pancakes and cream puffs?" Ed yells to Al from the bed room. "Wait there brother! Stay in bed!" Al yells to Ed, the man he secretly loves. "Edward, Edward" Al says softly walking into the bedroom with a tray stocked full of pancakes, cream puffs, and coffee.

"Wow Al, this is amazing!" Ed says "So yesterday in the car, you said you needed to tell me something?" Ed says in a curious voiced. "Well b-brother" Al starts "First, last night in you sleep you confessed, you umm... loved me" Al explanes as a blush grows over Eds face. "Oh" Ed says shyly. "i was going to tell you in the car" Al starts as Ed puts a cream puff in his mouth and gets some on his nose. Al grabs his brothers hand. "I... I love you" Al says shyly. "Oh Al, you already know i love you more than a brother." Ed says with a smile. "Oh Ed, im so glad" Al says as he sits up off the floor and kisses Ed's cream filled nose. Ed blushes at this action "So what do you want to do today?" Al asks as Eds blush fades. "Let me eat a little more" Ed says putting another cream puff in his mouth and again missing his mouth with some of the cream. "Oh brother, dont you want to eat the cream at all?" Al asks his brother with a chuckle. "No, I like you eating it for me." Ed says with a smirk as Al raises a hand up and whipes the cream off Eds face and eats it off his finger. "Hear Al, you should try one" Ed says holding one out and feeds it to his brother.

"Oh Ed, you missed my m..." Al starts but is stopped by Eds lips on his, eating the cream off his brothers mouth. "mmm" Ed starts with a smirk. "The cream is good" Ed says with a wink at his brother. "Oh" Al starts with a blush. "I'll be right back" Al says as he rushes to go to the bathroom. "Are you okay Al?" Ed yells nurvisly. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." Al yells still nervis. "Al, i'm coming in" Ed says as he opens the door to see Al facing the other way. "Al whats wrong?" Ed asks walking to him. Ed turns him around to see the tent in Als pants. "Oh Al" Ed says "It's okay you dont have to run sweetheart. Ed said with a sad smile. "I didnt know how you would react." Al says with his face down. "Come on Al" Ed said grabbing his hand. "Lets go eat" Ed says leading his brother out of the bathroom and back to the bed room. "Al, what do you want to do today?" Ed asks. "Well, I umm..." Al trys to explane as he sits next to Ed on the bed. "lets do the staring game!" Al says trying to change the topic. "Fine" Ed agrees. "3...2...1... go" Al says staring into Eds eyes. "I'm going to win" Ed says "No you wont, I know how to this time." Al says happily. "How?" Ed asks. Instantly Al moves fast to his brother still with his eyes open. Al places his lips on Eds. Ed in suprise closes his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 2, i hope you like it, my friend hates me because i always do cliff hangers and she is my test reader. just letting you know i have like 18 chapters so i wont run out soon and im still writhing them in my note book. FALLOWERS WILL MAKE ME POST A NEW STORY QUICKER!


End file.
